betriationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiapora
Jiapora is the capital of Cradivor. It is a seaside city that faces the Solomador Ocean. Districts There have been many different district seperations, but the ones listed here are the official ones. Downtown (Dihoa) The downtown district is northeast of Central Park. It contains Dihoa Stadium, home of the Dihoa Miners, Dihoa Mall, and the many businesses of the downtown area. It is connected to the Sunrise District by Matilep Bridge. Zuma Hills Zuma Hills is the district directly above Dihoa. It is famous for its rich and famous residents. Old Town (Colera) Colera is the "old town", or the remnants of Jiapora when it was first founded. It contains a few rows of stores and shops, as well as Colera Plaza, a famous plaza that connects Dihoa, Zuma Hills, and Toram. Main Street starts between the shops and Colera Plaza. Toram Toram is the business district of Jiapora. It lays to the north of Zuma Hills and Colera. Many large multi-continental corporations have set up their headquarters here. In the picture shown, the red building belongs to {INSERT LARGEST CORPORATION IN BETRIATION HERE}, the largest company in Betriation. Filarma Filarma is the financial and banking district of Jiapora. Banks who have buildings here include Fondorio International Bank from Salamal, Trispedalia, Tessan Trust from Tessan, Aepefestia, First Assessment Firm, from Jiapora, Lepotrisma. Sunrise District The Sunrise District is a region along the ocean that has beaches and parks that allow citizens to enjoy the sunrise. It is just below Dihoa, and is connected to it by Matilep Bridge. It continues downward until Jiapora International Airport. Main Street Zone (MSZ) Main Street Zone is a thin strip of land that runs north to south. It starts at Colera Plaza and works its way down. From top to bottom, things along MSZ include Colera Plaza, the Compa Houses, Central Park, Malacrow Park, Aidatroplin Park, and the Saffon Manor. Saffon Saffon is the largest district in Jiapora, both in terms of population and size. It starts just under Central Park and to the left of the Sunrise District. It contains the Saffon Train Station, as well as Jiapora International Airport. The main temple of Aidatroplism, the Aidatroplin House, and the religious park, Aidatroplin Park, are here as well. Also, Saffon Event Center, Saffon Hall, Jiapora Convention Center, Jiapora Amphitheater, and Saffon Park lay here clumped together, right next to Jiapora International Airport. Attractions There are many famous landmarks in Jiapora, many of which are centered around Central Park. Central Park Central Park is the largest park in Jiapora. In the middle is Jipah Lake, which is fed by the Malacrow River and leads into the Solomador Ocean. The park is a common place for people to relax and hang out. It stretches past Main Street to the Szechi Mountains, following the Malacrow River. Malacrow Park Malacrow Park is an extension of Central Park that follows the Malacrow River to the Szechi Mountains. It goes under main street and between the Saffon District and the Filarma District. Aidatroplin Park Aidatroplin Park is a religious park that contains Aidatroplin House as well as the Aidatroplin Monument. It goes under Main Street and connects to Malacrow Park. Aidatroplin House is the largest temple of Aidatroplism on Betriation. Colera Plaza Colera Plaza is the plaza that is part of Old Town (Colera). It connects Old Town with Dihoa, Zuma Hills, and Toram. Compa Houses The Compa Houses are houses that lay along Main Street. They are usually in front of Central Park and Jipah Lake, and are almost always two to four stories tall. They are said to have some of the best views in the entire city, but also are some of the most expensive in all the city. Jiapora Event and Congressional Complex (JECC) JECC is a group of buildings to the left of the Jiapora International Airport. It is a meeting place for many different types of events, including showrooms, musicals, and conventions. The complex consists of Saffon Event Center, Saffon Hall, Jiapora Convention Center, Jiapora Amphitheater, and Saffon Park. Demographics Transportation Transportation in Jiapora includes local, civic, national, and continental transportation. Streets fill the city, allowing cars and pedestrians to travel places. Buses also use the streets. Subways underground connect the entire city, and trains connect the city to other cities in the country. The airport allows people to travel to other countries, both in Lepotrisma and outside Lepotrisma. The Saffon Train Station is a major center in transportation. Not only do most of the buses stop there, but all of the subway lines meet there too. The trains in turn run to other cities in Cradivor. There is a subway line as well as a bus route connecting the Saffon Train Station to Jiapora International Airport, the second most important transportation hub in Jiapora. Category:Jiapora Category:Cities Category:Capital